


Heart-Healthy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/20/18: “spite, spend, Sunday”The backstory here is the fanon fav, that Stiles deprives his dad of foods he loves, like burgers and donuts, for the sake of his health. I tweaked it a little.





	Heart-Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/20/18: “spite, spend, Sunday”
> 
> The backstory here is the fanon fav, that Stiles deprives his dad of foods he loves, like burgers and donuts, for the sake of his health. I tweaked it a little.

“Yo daddi-o!” Stiles cheered, entering the office with a picnic basket. “Since you’re working on Sunday we thought we’d spend the afternoon with you and eat lunch together!”

Sheriff John Stilinski might be the only person not all that happy to see someone bring him lunch, especially when that someone was his son.

But his turkey meatloaf sandwich was one the tastiest things he’d ever eaten. His expression said so.

“I convinced him,” Derek explained, “to find more appetizing recipes for you.”

In spite of the subtle criticism of his former methods, Stiles grinned. “The secret ingredient is still love!”


End file.
